


The princess from Corona

by Pukka



Series: Snapshot memories [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukka/pseuds/Pukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guest arrives at DunBroch and Merida is determined not to like her. Of course who could resist the adorable Rapunzel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The princess from Corona

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of snapshot memories from Merida's pov, they're not in chronological order but do all happen within one timeframe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“She’s travelling a long way to get here.”  
“How long is she staying?”  
“Only a little while.”  
“Do I have to be nice to her?”  
“It would be appreciated.”  
Merdia suppressed a sigh and finished the rest of her meal with apathy.

*  
They fell into a giggling heap, arms full of tarts freshly liberated from the kitchens, the curses of the cook still ringing in their ears.  
“How many?” Rapunzel laughed. To Merdia there wasn’t a sound sweeter. Except, maybe, when the princess sang.  
“Four.”  
“I win! I have six.”  
“That’s not fair, you made those ones yourself!”  
“You’re just jealous.” Came the reply, stifled by a mouthful of tart. There were grass stains on their dresses and Rapunzel’s feet were covered in mud. They were both breathless and pink cheeked. Merdia didn’t think she’d ever been happier.

*

“I’m doing this all wrong aren’t I?” She said blushing furiously. “Can I start again?”  
“You’re doing wonderfully Rapunzel, just relax.” Merdia straightened out the other girl’s drawing arm.  
“Am I standing right?”  
“A little taller.”  
Without thinking, she placed her hand on the princess’ stomach to correct it, not anticipating the jolt it sent thorough her bones. She was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing, the position of her tongue in her mouth, the beating of hear heart.  
“That’s better.”  
The other girl had apparently felt nothing.

*  
The girl was everything a princess should be. Petite, graceful, beautiful. Annoyingly so. According to the cook’s gossip she could sing and dance as well as being a wonderful artist. The queen would be pleased to have someone like her in the castle. Merida was sure the newcomer would only be interested in flowers and rainbows, what kind of person wore a pink dress and wove daises into their hair? It was going to be a difficult few weeks.

*

“Merida I can’t swim!”  
Her laughter died in her throat. It had been funny a moment ago but now there was a chance she could drown. Dropping her bow and kicking off her shoes Merida jumped into the muddy river without a second thought for her dress. Rapunzel was ten times more important.  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”  
Her reply was only coughs and splutters. At least it wasn’t silence.

*

Should she do it? Could she do it? Over and over she’d played it in her mind, thinking of every possible way to instigate a kiss. She didn’t even know if Rapunzel felt the same way but surely she did. Surely she did.  
In the end all the planning didn’t matter. The princess beat her to it.

*

“Can I draw you?”  
Rapunzel had told her once that she only ever drew beautiful things. Merdia wondered if she remembered saying that.

*

The sun was setting and Rapunzel lent against her like it was the most natural thing in the world. Merdia didn’t know what to do with her hands, where should her arms go? Was the other girl comfortable? Why did she even care? Eventually, building up her courage, she tucked her hand around Rapunzel’s waist and laid her head on top of the princess’. It felt right.

*

“Get that thing away from me.”  
“It won’t hurt I promise.”  
“If you bring that brush near me Rapunzel I’m going to snap it in two.”

*

Her fingertips were heavy where they lay on Merida’s arm, her skin cold from the crisp autumn air they had been out in all morning. Rapunzel had to stand on tip toe to reach but she still managed to place a kiss on her cheek. Warmth radiated from the spot and Merida felt herself blushing furiously.  
But the king and queen only smiled, shook their heads a little, and told them that there was cake in the kitchen if they were interested.

*

A soft knock on a heavy door. A tearstained face. A nightmare.  
“I’ll keep you safe wee lamb, I’ll keep you safe.”

*

“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Are you nervous?”  
“Are you?”  
“I’ve never done this before.”  
That sweet laugh Merdia loved so much. “And I have?”  
Before she had time to reply Rapunzel’s lips met hers, her nimble fingers working at the ties of her dress.

*

“You can’t go.”  
“It’s only going to be for a little while.”  
“You’re coming back aren’t you?”  
A pause. One that seemed to last a lifetime. “Yeah.”  
“Are you?”  
“I don’t know. “ Rapunzel stared at her feet.  
“I’m going to miss you.”  
“Come with me.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t want to go alone. Come with me.”  
“To Corona? It’s a long way.”  
“Please?”


End file.
